


My Best Friend (by Philip Hamilton)

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: hamilton prompt fills [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abba means dad in hebrew, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Awkwardness, Bad Poetry, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic dads hamilton and laurens, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Young, every1 loves theo but not burr so it's a problem, for burr n john, i have a headcanon that alex is jewish or was raised jewish or something so let me have this, idk - Freeform, is that how you spell it?, it's not bad really it's just done by a kindergartner, kindergartener???, really - Freeform, supportive dads, these kids are so adorkable i love it, these kids are so cute, they just want their kids to be happy reall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: Philip writes his first poem in kindergarten. It's really short, but really cute, because it's about his best friend Theodosia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days?? whaaaa???? (YES this is another prompt from @teastakingover their prompts are awesome)  
> 1) since there are two Theodosias in this story, Theodosia the mom is referred to as Theo, and Theodosia the kid is referred to as Theodosia (or 'Dosia, sometimes)  
> 2) it kind of switches POVs sorry  
> 3) I haven't encountered a kindergartner in awhile so sorry if the dialogue for them doesn't sound young enough I just thank the stars that my brother is older now  
> 4) hope u like the poem i worked hard on it  
> 5) self-indulgent awkward small talk at the end  
> 6) since there are two dads in the Hamilton family, John is daddy and Alex is Abba (Abba (אַבָּא) means dad in Hebrew and I have a headcanon that Alex is Jewish or was raised Jewish or something. It's self-indulgent I'm self-indulgent sorry get over it)  
> please enjoy my beautiful little children being adorable and wonderful!! pure fluff in this fic Proceed At Own Risk  
>  **\+ note:** if you make a kinkshaming joke about the word daddy i will block you it is an inherently nonsexual word and if you have a problem we can fucking fight

Philip Hamilton gets picked up by his Abba one day after school, humming to himself, a small smile gracing his young, freckled face. Alex is delighted to see how happy he appears, so as they drive home he asks about Philip’s day.

“I wrote a nice — a poem for my best friend!” Philip says brightly, and doesn’t elaborate.

“Hi daddy!” he says brightly as John walks out from the hallway upon hearing the door opening.

“Philip! There’s my little boy!” John says, and lifts Philip off the ground. Philip giggles and then curls his hand around John’s dark hair as John juts his hip out so Philip rests on it. “How was your day, buddy?”

“My day was good,” Philip answers solemnly. “My teacher said to write a poem, so I writed one about my best friend! She said we could write it about whatever we want.”

“He wouldn’t elaborate on it in the car,” Alex cuts in, flashing a sideways smile to his husband. John quickly kisses Alex before responding.

“Oh, yeah?” he says, putting Philip back on the floor. “Do you wanna read it to me and Abba now?”

“Mm-hm. Now. It’s in my packpack.”

Alex smiles at John over Philip as the kid digs through his backpack to find the poem. Finally he produces from the depths a bright pink piece of paper with big, backwards, crooked handwriting on it in blue marker. It’s hard to read, but Alex and John sit Philip down on the couch between them and can’t ignore the feeling of pride swelling in their hearts.

“Who did you write this for?” John asks.

“My best friend ‘Dosia,” Philip says matter-of-factly. “She’s very pretty and funny and nice and she lets me use her crayons.”

Theodosia, Aaron Burr’s adorable daughter. Burr himself can be insufferable sometimes, but his kid is super sweet and Alex is glad Philip has befriended such a nice girl.

“Yeah? Well, go ahead, read us the poem,” John prompts, and the two fathers lean in to read over Philip’s shoulder as he recites his poem.

“My Best Friend, by Philip Hamilton,” he begins.

“ _My best friend is a girly girl_

 _She is named_ ~~_Thididosa_~~ _Theodosia_

_Her hair has a curly curl_

_And_ _ ~~d~~ _ _she likes dogs_

_She gives me crayons_

_And she eats icecream_

_And she is the bestest frend_

_in the whole wide world_.”

Alex tears up at the end and quickly dabs at his eyes with the collar of his shirt before leaning in with John and squishing Philip in a cheek-kissing sandwich.

“Ah! Stop!” Philip squeaks, swatting at his dads. They pull away, and there might as well be cartoon hearts in their eyes.

“That’s a very sweet poem, Philip,” Alex says earnestly. “I’m so proud of you! Did you read it to her?”

“Uh-huh. I made my best friend very smiley,” Philip says, and he seems so cheered by the thought that John can’t help but kiss his head.

“Oh, Philip, never grow up,” he says fondly.

~

Theodosia comes home from school the same day, positively glowing.

“Mommy! My best friend wrote me a poem!” she says gleefully. Theo is sitting on the couch, reading a big book which has lots of words that Theodosia doesn’t know, but when she walks through the door with her small hand tucked in Aaron’s, Theo puts her book down, stands up, and says, “Hey, ‘Dosia. How was school?”

Aaron has a twinkle in his eye. “Guess who wrote a poem for our little girl?”

“Philip Hamilton?” Theo guesses, and Aaron gapes.

“How did you know that?”

“She’s mentioned him before,” Theo says with a shrug. She rushes forward and lifts up her daughter to the sky, and Theodosia shrieks and squeals loudly. “Eek! Mommy! Put me down, mommy!”

Theo kisses her daughter on the forehead before plopping her on a chair at the kitchen table. “What was the poem about?” she asks.

Aaron sits across from Theodosia, who brightens just at the thought of the writing dedicated to her. “It was about me,” she says patiently. “Because we are best friends.”

“You’re best friends with Philip Hamilton?” Aaron asks, trying to keep the incredulousness out of his voice. Theo reaches over the table and flicks his cheek.

“Aaron,” she reprimands.

“Sorry, he’s a great kid, just a little bit like his dad, you know?” Aaron says.

Theodosia draws her face in and pouts. “Don’t say mean things about my best friend. He says his Abba is super fun and nice.”

Aaron softens under the defensive glare Theodosia is giving him: anyone who fights for a friendship must have something worth fighting for, and Aaron isn’t about to get in the way. Besides, there are worse people to be friends with. Thomas Jefferson’s kid, for example.

“Okay, okay,” he acquiesces, and immediately her face reverts to its usual grin.

“I asked” — she pronounces _asked_ like _axed_ — “Philip to give me the poem but he said he wanted to show his dads. He told me he will give me it tomorrow or today when he is done with it.”

“‘Dosia, you know, the Hamiltons live, like, a block away — do you want to go knock on their door and see if they’re done with it?” Theo suggests.

Aaron isn’t fond of the idea of going to the Hamiltons’ house, but Theodosia positively illuminates at the idea.

“Can I have a play date with Philip? Pretty please?” she begs, her eyes pleading like a puppy’s.

“Only if he’s not busy with other things,” Theo says tactfully. “Come on, we can go now. Aaron?”

“Yeah, I’m coming. Anything for you, sweetie,” he says, and he’s not sure if he’s talking to his wife or his daughter but both of their smiles are more than enough to confirm he’s doing the right thing.

~

There’s two sharp knocks on the door followed by rapid fire knocking. John looks up from his computer and quickly gets up to get the door. Alex is on a work call, and puts his finger to his lips as John grasps the knob and opens up.

“Hey,” Theo says.

“Theo!” John says in a stage whisper. “Sorry, Alex is on a work call, but come in. Aaron, hey. Hey, Theodosia! My son wrote a poem about you, he told me he read it to you, did you know about it?”

The Burr family files into the Hamilton house, and Philip runs out of his bedroom and stops short when he sees them standing in the living room. His face breaks into a smile.

“‘Dosia!” he says eagerly, and she mirrors his expression with one of equal joy.

“Philip!” Suddenly she’s serious. “Can I have the poem? Did you read it to your dads yet? I wanna read it to my mommy and daddy,” she says in a business-like tone.

Philip seems confused by her change of attitude, but he says, “One sec,” and runs back into his room.

Alex, sitting at the island in the kitchen, mutes his call for a moment and takes of headphone out of his ear. “Hey, Theo, great to see you. Burr. Theodosia. Do you mind just keeping it down a bit? It’s important.”

Burr bites back a retort and instead says, “Sure.”

Alex winks — it’s probably sarcastic —, blows a kiss to John, then returns to his call.

“Uh-huh, I’m saying we should take it to the company and see what their stance is, see if we can change their mind. They want twenty percent, but I think that’s a little bit much.”

Philip reemerges holding a piece of pink paper, the same one he read to John and Alex only a few minutes prior. “Here you go,” he says, and passes the paper off to Theodosia.

She takes it and hands it to her parents. “This is the poem,” she says proudly. “My best friend Philip wrote it for me.”

She puts her arm around Philip affectionately and Philip ducks his head.

Aaron squints, but the handwriting is too cryptic to read. It’s worse than Hamilton’s on days where his computer breaks and he has to write a bunch of memos by hand.

“Can I read it out loud?” Theo asks, taking the paper gently from Aaron’s fingers and examining it.

Theodosia nods and jumps up and down, her arm releasing Philip. “Yeah, yeah, read it! Read it!”

“Okay, relax, babe, and shh, Alex is on a call,” Theo says, chuckling. “Alright, here we go.”

She reads the poem out loud in a hushed voice, and it sounds just like the kind of poem a five-year-old with a best friend would write. He’s impressed Theo could even read it, really.

Theodosia is blushing with glee when she finishes, and as Theo hands the page back to a suddenly timid Philip, she says honestly, “That was very sweet, Philip.”

“Isn’t it just precious?” John can’t help but gush.

“Thank you,” Philip says to his feet.

Theodosia hugs Philip tight. “It’s super nice, Philip! Thank you for writing me a poem.”

“You’re welcome,” Philip answers. “But be a little quieter because Abba is working and talking to people.”

“Mommy, can I pretty please stay and have a play date?” Theodosia asks, turning around to face her mom.

“Why does she never ask me?” Aaron mutters.

Theo prudently ignores him. “Philip, are you busy with homework or anything like that?”

Philip looks at his dad. “Daddy, can ‘Dosia stay?”

“I don’t see why not. Yeah, sure, Theodosia, you can stay. What time should she be home?”

“In a couple of hours,” Aaron says. “Before 5, probably.”

Theo nods and John nods with her. “Sounds good. But you guys will have to play in Philip’s room until Abba is done with his call, okay?”

“Okay! Love you daddy!” Philip says, his voice chipper. He kisses John’s arm, grabs Theodosia’s hand, and pulls her away into the hallway that leads to Philip’s room.

“Well, it was great to see you guys,” John says, and Aaron knows he’s talking to Theo but he answers anyway.

“Good to see you too, John. So what are you up to now? Where are you working?”

“I’m a pediatrician, actually,” John says conversationally. “Healing kids and stuff. It’s good work. You still at the firm?”

Aaron confirms it with a nod.

“And you, Theo? Where you at?”

“Well, for the moment, Aaron is mostly the one working. I’m trying to sell some art but for the most part I’m just taking care of little Theodosia and the house and all,” Theo says.

“No easy task,” John agrees. There’s a pause, and then: “Well, I’ll have her home soon,” he says with an air of finality, and Aaron knows now is their cue to leave.

“See you later, Laurens,” he says with a curt nod. “Tell Alex his report is due on Monday.”

“Will do. Bye, Theo, you look great.”

“You do too, John.” Theo hugs John, smiles at him, nods courteously to Alex, who flashes them a quick smile in return, and then they head out the door.

As it closes behind them, John can hear giggles coming from Philip’s bedroom, and he figures all the awkward small talk is worth it, because this friendship is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading!!! I'm on tumblr as always at @vivilevone or @justcuzfandoms, thanks to teastakingover for being awesome and having endless and amazing prompts to fill, and yeah. Tell me what you thought in the comments!!


End file.
